


Ichihime on Halcyon Days

by Bansept



Category: Bleach
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansept/pseuds/Bansept
Summary: Ichihime on Halcyon Days, or how Ichigo and Orihime after defeating Ywach and seeing their best friends get married, decide to dive into a relationship that is very fluffy and very human.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. The day we went on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my very first time playing here on AO3! I never thought I would register here, but then I had those writings I wanted to share, so I thought why not?
> 
> This series will be short, but I am writing other things on the side that I will post later, so don't hesitate to take a look!
> 
> I am reposting those drabbles from my Tumblr account, which is Bansept too, so don't be alarmed if you see them twice haha

Summer. The warm wind, warm sand, warm atmosphere, and her warm eyes. No matter how many days the summer lasted, he would always find himself believing that, among all possible warm things, Orihime's eyes were always the warmest.

Orihime turned around, smiling from ear to ear, her eyes turning into crescent moons, and waved her hand from afar, her feet dipped into the ocean water. She kept a hand on her light blue dress, protecting it from the gentle splashes, giggles escaping her mouth when the water licked her legs.

They had left Karakura to go to the beach, where they could refresh themselves from the terrible heat, and they could be just the two of them, without anyone to coo or oogle them. Orihime had been surprised at first, but quickly clapped her hands happily, ranting on what food she would buy near the beach and what beautiful landscapes they would see. Ichigo had simply smiled, eyes turning soft, because he knew he wouldn't look at the scenery.

Just her. He wanted to see her happy, without anyone to see the joy she exalted.

"Ichigo-kun! Come on, come in the water, it feels so nice!"

Ah, Ichigo-kun. The first time she had said it, he had blushed profusely, not believing she was talking to him. He had felt jealous of that man who could make her eyes sparkle, who could bring this light blush on her face and who could make her look so beautiful. But then he remembered, it was him whom she was speaking.

Now, well he still blushed, he still felt his heart thrum, but he gladly strode to her side, and took her waiting hand in his, bigger. She smiled even more, her face shining brighter than the sun, her long and gorgeous auburn hair gently flying on the side of her shoulder.

It had been months now. 5 months. 153 days since they had finally talked. After Rukia and Renji's wedding, Ichigo and come to her, asking for her time. She had said yes. He had asked her on a date. She had said yes. He had asked her to be with him. She had kissed him. And from then, they had been closer than ever.

"You look happy, Orihime." He whispered to her, his voice barely audible with the sound of waves around them.

"I am. The happiest I could ever be." Orihime looked at him, the same astonishing eyes gazing back at him with so much love and stars in them.

They stayed on the shore for a bit, simply holding hands. Sometimes they would spend a long time just staring at the sea, and then a fish would come tickle Orihime, and she would jump in his arms, Ichigo scolding the fish furiously for daring to scare his girlfriend. She laughed at this, caressing his frown, making it disappear from her touch alone.

When leaving the shore, they walked to the shades, under old trees, the shadow making them sigh in relief.

"Look at those trees... They are like giants! Oh, but maybe they are! It would make sense... Look! This one looks like he has a beard! Haha, and this one has a funny moustache!" Orihime pointed out excitedly, her imagination running wild again, and Ichigo looked up, keeping his hand around hers.

To him, trees didn't have any shapes before. They were just a vegetal on the side of a road, brown at first and then green, sheltering whoever wandered under it. But now... Where Orihime saw old giants, he saw the promise of something new. Peaceful. Something for the both of them.

He held her hand tighter, laughing quietly at her cuteness.

Yes. They would take their time. They would build a relationship stronger than those woody giants. 


	2. When we talked future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, very soon after the part 1!
> 
> This one is a bit longer then the first, I hope you will like it!

After the highschool graduation, the future was unsure

For Orihime, it was certain that she was going to study to work at a bakery, because it had been one of her many dreamed careers. Most of their friends had been worried at first, knowing that the young woman had... peculiar tastes when it came to cooking. But, to their surprise, her unordinary skills made her a perfect candidate, with news ideas everyday.

Everything was traced for her, and Ichigo would support and encourage her. Always.

But for himself, that was a different story. Did he want to become a doctor like his father? He was unsure. Did he want to work as an intern, or a trainer in martial arts, since he was praised by Tatsuki and many others. He was good yes, but because he had to be, so he could protect everyone.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temples furiously. He felt ridiculous, stupid and so, so useless to not have thought about it before. A 20 year-old young man was supposed to know what he wanted... He grunted once again, laying his head on the wooden table at his home.

"And when I think about the others... Uryu's gonna be a doctor, Chad is training to be a boxer... Not even talking about the ones in the Soul Society. Tch, being a Soul Reaper, you don't got to worry about that..."

He mumbled and grumbled like that for some time, until he heard the entrance door open and close, followed by a soft hum. Ichigo didn't raise his head, didn't want to, feeling way too angry to put on a sweet face with a nice smile. But soon, he felt a delicate hand go to his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, while Orihime leaned onto his back, hugging him.

"Ichigo-kun? Are you alright?" She worried, her normally cheerful voice turning quieter. He sighed heavily, humming a lazy 'yeah' but she didn't pull away. Orihime kept pressing onto his back, one hand still in his hair as the other was around his shoulder.

It took some time, maybe a few minutes, for Ichigo to stop sulking and talk to his girlfriend, to share his so weirdly human anguish.

"I don't know where to go, what to do. I have no idea if I should be like my dad, and stay here, or do something else. I don't feel good enough to be anything..." He admitted, head down but now he was seated back straight to the chair. Orihime, nodded, understanding, and started to think of ideas Ichigo might like, one finger on her chin.

Wasn't it incredible that, after that moment of feeling lost and stressing over simple things, the simple fact that Orihime being here was making him smile? She didn't have to say much, really, she only had to listen to him and hold his hand for him to have the will to continue.

Before, Rukia would have come up to him, may be punched him, certainly yelled at him to get his head back on track. Now, with Orihime being so gentle and comprehensive... He liked that way of cheering for someone better. By far.

"Ichigo-kun, I don't think you need to worry so much about this. Because you can be anything you want. You can do what you want. And whatever you choose, I will stay right by your side." Orihime smiled, beautiful, beautiful smile on her sunny face, and Ichigo quite literally felt all the fog in his head go away.

He smiled at her, looking at her eyes before taking her hand in his. It was still smaller than his, smoother also. Those hands who healed the one who protected...

"Thank you, Orihime."

That was life. Being worried about not so trivial human things, feeling angsty because you couldn't decide. He would have to get a job, to have money so they could grow old without issues. It was another type of danger, very different from protecting the city from a traitor captain who wanted to be a god, or defeating a man that wanted to fuse life and death together.

But he had chosen this human life, and did not regret it, as he held Orihime close, and promised himself to keep holding her like this for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I tried to pick the work that seemed the more fitting for Ichigo.  
> I think I read somewhere that he was working in some literacy thing, since he loved Shakespeare, it does make sense, but a dojo master feels like a "fated" work for him. Teaching others to fight to protect themselves and others? I think it suits him.


	3. When our worlds turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day and then you learn your best friends are having a baby. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 3!
> 
> This one is just me indulging into my live for their friendship with Rukia and Renji.

6 months after Renji and Rukia's wedding, and so 4 months after Ichigo and Orihime had admitted their feelings for each other, everyone received a beautiful and colorful letter from the Soul Society.

Rukia was pregnant.

The news read, Orihime immediately started to tear up, making Ichigo caress her back soothingly.

"This... It's amazing! I'm so happy for both of them! Oh, God, this is so beautiful!" She cried, happy tears running down her beautiful face.

Ichigo, to her side, the same envelope in his hand, smiled sweetly too. He had grown accustomed to Renji and Rukia being more... domestic, around everyone. Before, they would come to the human world and walk like all normal human couples, hand in hand, which was frowned upon by many Soul Reapers back in the Soul Society, Byakuya included.

The idea of this midget and her red baboon of a husband having a kid made him tear up too, because he could only imagine the joy of both his friends when they learned it.

"We should go visit them." He said simply, watching as Orihime raised her head with a snif, and a smile.

"You're right! Oh, but we should come with something! Should I buy something for the... The baby?" Crocodile tears build up in her eyes again, and Ichigo chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"It might be too early for that... Maybe come with some food, and the next time we visit, we can bring something for the child." Ichigo suggested, to which Orihime agreed.

They prepared, what was supposed to take at most 2 hours, but neither could decide what to wear. Well, Ichigo would wear his shihakushō, the one from the Soul King Palace, but Orihime... Ichigo thought about telling her to wear a dress and it would be done, but the occasion was too big. 

So, in all her glorified presence and will to honor Renji and Rukia properly, Orihime had taken a total of 4 hours to get ready. 

They entered the Senkaimon in the afternoon, and the usual guards didn't miss how the Soul Society's savior was holding hands with his bubbly and visibly excited auburn-haired girlfriend. 

The couple walked to the barracks first, but met with, unsurprisingly, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I'm guessing you are coming to congratulate our dear Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai?" The (bald) shaved man asked, to which the two humans nodded.

"They are in their private quarters. They already received many captains and lieutenants. Heh, what a shame you two arrive so late." Ikkaku teased, but Orihime managed to pull Ichigo away from him after thanking the man.

They rushed to the pointed place, trying to not rush. After all, it was not like the child would run anywhere.

Orihime stopped in her tracks when she timidly opened the door, showing Renji talking to his wife, one hand near her belly. Rukia was beaming, quite literally, showering the two new comers with her own happiness.

"Orihime ! Ichigo! You're both here!"

She exclaimed, and Orihime walked to her cautiously, sitting down to take her hand. She was still crying.

"Ru-rukia! Congratulations! To the both of you! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Orihime smiled, pure joy for the couple rushing through her veins, and the soon-to-be parents smiled too, blushing in happiness.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Ichigo said simply, but it was sincere and heartfelt.

He sat next to Renji, tapping his shoulder, wiping away a single tear from his eyes. The red head grinned at him, lightly hitting his sides.

"Guess you did follow my advice, huh? Told you I was right." He chuckled, and Ichigo nodded.

That day, lots of things had changed. First, of course, the upcoming baby. All four of them, later joined by Uryu and Chad, discussed about this little bundle of human that was to come, Orihime and Rukia already planning on what to cook for it when it would be born. Renji was proudly stating the child was bound to be part of the gotei 13, even a Captain, and the humans all agreed.

The second thing... Was how Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other. It was still love and affection, it was still understanding and care and patience. It was still sweet and beautiful. But now... Now they walked closer, they held hands tighter, they kissed deeper. They were still young, so young they could wait years, yet...

One day, they knew they would have the same happiness as their friends. The joy to realize a life was growing in Orihime, the combination of their love and affection for each other, and that knowledgeable was the most peaceful thing they could imagine.


	4. When I held you against my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this little group of stories!  
> I know very well it was short but I do hope you enjoyed it. I tried to write the characters, the sorry and the feelings they have accordingly to the canon way.
> 
> Stay tuned for other works!

Summer had passed, and its beautiful warm days with it.

Everyone had returned to their studies, the short break given to the Karakura gang running too short after being awaited for so long. Uryu had been, in his own way, caring about the light-haired couple, often discussing sewing with Orihime and fighting with Ichigo, while Chad peacefully looked at them with his eternally neutral face.

The peak of the summer had been, of course, Rukia’s pregnancy, which always made Orihime tear up, leaving Ichigo flustered. How could he make his girlfriend stop crying, even from happiness? It wasn’t a bad thing of course, but the last time he had seen her cry… It was hard to remember that time.

“Ichigo-kun, please help me take this off.” Her voice resonated in the room, pulling him back into the real world.

It was September now, and she had just come back from her part time job at the ABC bakery, her hair tied up in a tight bun while the bakery’s apron was around her slim waist. Ichigo got up, walking up to her to take the piece of clothing off.

“How was it today? Were there a lot of clients? Were people good to you?”

The young man had realized he had become much more talkative now that he wasn’t worried about the Soul Society’s business or his urge to reprimand his huge crush for Orihime. His signature scowl had changed into a content smile. His girlfriend chuckled.

“It was great! I learned so many news things, like this macaron recipe. I always believed it had to have a limit, that too much sweet or bitterness made it bad, but I was wrong! Oh, and the clients kept on coming today!” She babbled for some time, which made Ichigo turn into a pile of happiness on her shoulder. 

He pulled the apron off of her, placing it on a nearby table, before resting his chin on the top of her head, lightly. Ah, he could spend days like that.

“What about you, Ichigo-kun? Was the training fun today?”

She asked, her hand going to rest on top of his, on her waist. She was always curious and kind, always looking out for him.

“It was fine. I was introduced to most of the masters there, who didn’t think I could do much.”

“Aw, come on! Of course they didn’t think that!”

“Oh but one of them told me. He came up to me, looked up and down and accused me of being a scam, that someone young like me couldn’t dare to say he was powerful. So I challenged him. And I won.”

Orihime gasped at his words, turning her head to look at him. He laughed at her cute but huge eyes. Ah, he loved those eyes so much. He loved her so much.

“But, weren’t the rest mad at you for doing that?”

She was worried about him, not because she believed he had been defeated by someone else, but because Orihime was such a gentle soul who hated conflicts. He patted her head gently before leaning down to peck her forehead. The both blushed a lot at that.

“Nah, on the contrary, actually. They were very surprised, and skeptical, but they accepted me. I still have a match against the upper master to do, though.”

Ichigo let go of her to take her hand and lead her to the bathroom, gently letting her go to rest his shoulder on the door. He watched as she started to discard her work clothes, freeing her flamboyant hair out of its trap. She smiled at her reflection, seeing the small but gorgeous necklace he had offered her a few weeks ago. It had become as dear to her as her brother’s hairpins, and she wore it with pride, which made him even prouder.

“I wonder… Maybe you will teach Rukia and Renji’s child a few things, when they come back to the human world?” Orihime turned her eyes to his through the reflection, and he shook his head.

“I think that kid will already have lots of teachers back in the Seireitei. I won’t need to teach him or her anything.” he chuckled and went to her again, hugging her back once again. Orihime sighed in bliss when she felt a little kiss rest on her neck, and she turned in his hold to face him.

She opened her mouth to talk, but stopped before any sound could be heard and, crimson red, buried her face in his neck.

Ichigo did the same with her, hiding his red face in her soft hair.

The truth was… If he wanted to teach how to fight and protect others to a child, he wished his first student was his child.

The night before, in the afterends of their passion, they had rested on the bed, back to the mattress and Orihime’s head on his chest, their breaths heavy. She had caressed his pectorals, the space between them, as if to make sure the gaping hole that had once been there was gone. Ichigo had taken her hand and kissed it, murmuring a sweet “I’m here”.

The terror that had been in her eyes in Hueco Mundo at the time… She could sometimes feel it run in her head, try to imprison her again, but he was there to make it fade.

“Do you think, one day, we’ll be like Rukia and Renji?” She had asked, and he raised his head, alert.

“As in… married with a child on the way?”

She nodded simply, glancing at him quickly before blushing on his chest again. Ichigo felt himself turn carmin.

“O-oh, uh… W-well, if it’s just my side of the answer then… um, yeah… That’s what I’d l-like…” He had murmured, almost certain she would not hear him. But she did.

The evening had ended in a blur, the two of them falling asleep way too soon to their liking, but knowing everything between them was clear as day.

And so the day went by, easily turning into weeks, and then months.

Orihime was greeted with fervor and with the honors into the local ABC bakery, after years of studying and months of hard work.

Ichigo had gained the respect, and strangely enough, the affection of his now fellow masters. 

The two of them stayed together, living through the very good and less good times, strengthening their bond, not rushing things.

After all, while they wished to have a happy married life like their friends, they weren’t them. They would take the time needed, and once he would feel ready, Ichigo would be able to pull out his mother’s ring from his pocket and drop a knee to his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it is short, but I guess we can say it is to check the waters haha
> 
> Comments, reviews or anything in the comment section are always appreciated!


End file.
